The Right One
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "I just need to find the right girl." "You will Po, you will." (All in Tigress's Pov)


Po, perhaps one of the very few people that I have come to know to always have a smile on his face. One of the very few people who no matter what was always in a happy mood and trying his best to help everyone as best as he could. One of those people especially being me, never in my wildest dreams though would I ever think to see him broken and defeated. But as I sat at my window in my room, starring at him as he sat on the edge of the cliff near the peach tree, I was proven wrong. You see, his pain wasn't coming from any battle scars or conflicts of any sort, it was from having his heart shattered by someone who he thought loved him. I'd rather not go into details about it as it would just make me angry but let's just say that leopard better not ever come near him again. It pained me though deeply, not just seeing him broken but because I had no idea on what to do for this kind of situation, what should I do? What could I Do?

"Po," I say softly, letting my facial features show a hurt expression.

"What can I say to him? Would it even matter if I did say anything?" I asked myself with wander, slowly I then placed my right paw over my heart to try and find some answers. For a few minutes I just sat there, listening to both my heart and mind and soon I came to one conclusion I should've had from the beginning.

"It doesn't matter, I have to try." Quickly I left my room and started to make my way to the sacred peach tree. As I continued on my way though I could feel my heart race and my stomach turn a little, I didn't know why I was getting nervous all of a sudden so I decided to just push that feeling aside. Once I was out of the palace and the Suns rays hitting my fur, I quickened my pace to my destination and before I knew it, I had arrived. Once there, I stopped in my tracks which gained the attention of Po.

"Whose there?" He asked quietly. Slowly his head turned in my direction and by the way he reacted, he was surprised to see me.

"Tigress?" He said with shock in his voice, I simply nodded my head to him with affection.

"Hey Po." I simply told him, I began to then make my way over to him. His head following my body as I drew closer to him until I was right next to him.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be training or something." I only chuckled a little by his little guesses before I sat down. When I did, I glanced over at him so our eyes became locked with each other.

"You know I don't always train panda. Besides, I wanted to come and check up on you." I told him, sharing my real reason as to why I came out to him. When he heard this his once confused expression went back to a depressed one, as he knew what I meant by 'check up'.

"I see, well I guess you could say I'm doing ok. I mean, it's not like I didn't see it coming you know." It hurt me when he said that, it hurt me even more when he tried to form a happy smile from his cold words.

"You shouldn't say that Po, it's not your fault she cheated on you. It's not your fault she didn't see how wrong she was," I told him gently, trying my best to show him he shouldn't be blaming himself for what happened but it didn't seem to get through much at all.

"What if it was though Tigress? Maybe I was to caring? Maybe I didn't give her enough space? Maybe I should've just kept some of my love hidden." I then saw him close his eyes and his paws start to form into fists.

"You can never be to caring or loving to someone Po." I told him, placing a paw on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Not to long after that I could start to see some tears fall from his eyes and onto his lap.

"Sometimes you can be." He shook his head, drying his tears before he looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry for being like this Ti, I'm just hurting inside and I feel lost. Lost because I don't know where to go from here and hurting because I feel like it's my fault I lost her." His gaze then turned to me and away from the sky.

"Why can't we ever find peace?"

"I don't know." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Doesn't matter, maybe down the road I'll find someone else. Maybe I'll find love again, I just need to find someone who is willing to share their heart with me." Po told me with sadness in his voice, trying to ease his thoughts and heart. I smiled and nodded my head to his words.

"You will Po, you will find that one person who loves you and you love." I told him warmly, when he heard me though he turned to me and had this look of realization. I didn't think much of it until he suddenly pushed his lips onto mine, as he began to kiss me my eyes widened and my mind raced with confusion, before I could think what to do Po pulled his lips away from mine.

"Ti, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He told as he realized what he had done. He then buried his head into my chest and apologized over and over. I could only wrap my arms around him and start to rub his back.

"It's ok Po, it's ok." I said to him with care, knowing why he had just kissed me. From that moment on he just sat there in my arms, quite and still. Eventually he fell asleep in my arms and as he slept there, I stared down at him.

"Don't worry Po, you will find happiness and your pain will be gone. I'll make sure it my friend, I promise I will just like you did for me all those years ago." I said quietly, gently giving the panda a kiss on the top of his head, holding him close. Though I knew healing something like a shattered heart wouldn't be easy, I was going to stay by his side until someone comes along and heals it, little did I know though a few years down the road that I would be the one to do such a thing. Like I said, I knew why he kissed me, for he felt like that person was right in front of him and she was, I just needed a few more pushes to realize that and I'm glad I did, we both are.

Got this idea from a scene in a movie called perks of being a wallflower. If you leave a review, thanks.


End file.
